


Dinner's What It Takes

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alfred arrives just in time, Alternate Universe, And more jealousy just because, Angst, F/M, Pining, Reader-Insert, jealous!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: What happens when Bruce brings in the Justice League while a certain someone happened to be chatting up Alfred in the manor, awaiting for the master of the house to arrive?Certain bottled emotions come into the light.





	Dinner's What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spell proof this yo  
> Thanks for reading  
> xxx

I was hanging around, walking around-- the usual, trying to discover the newly renovated place one Bruce Wayne renovated for certain personal and reminiscent reasons. Having a degree in art simply intensified my interest and pure awe of the power of money to turn this nightmarish ghost of a dwelling into a mixed period, aestheticly pleasing Wayne manor.

I sighed, glancing to the time dictated on my wrist and called out for Alfred, wherever he may be. "WHAT TIME IS BRUCE COMING HOME?" I shouted into the vast.

"I'VE NO IDEA! COME DOWN AND HAVE DINNER WITH ME!" the voice replied in an equally loud manner from a distance and commanded I follow the smell of the wonderful aroma to where there was undoubtedly food waiting to be eaten. I pursed my lips and sighed again, this time just annoyed rather than frustrated because, hey, Alfred is going to feed me. "One day, _one day,_ I swear I will kill that _sonovabitch_ for constantly coming home late and making me seem like an obssessed fangirl."

I wasn't, to be clear. I was not obsessed with that asshole that was never home. Fact, I would actually-- _should,_ really strangle him for his bad habit of spending too much time out in the night with crusty, stingy businessmen who want to strike a deal with Bruce. I told him, scolded him a bagifirimi- _frickin_ -zillion-trillion-googleplex times to get home before dark but _noooo_ , no one listens to the responsible, far more intelligent, master of the arts, childhood best friend anymore. I mean, why would you if you make as much money as he does. I mean, it's not like your health will get screwed over. _Psshhh_ , what do I know?

 

"You're doing it again." Alfred chewed on his steak.

I looked at him and finally swallowed the over-teeth ground meat in my mouth. "What? I'm not doing anything. You're doing it again." I spoke, cutting up a piece of well done beef and paring it up with green, tree like veggies.

The silver haired man chuckled and got the wine glass in front of his plate, taking a quick sip. "Bruce can take care of himself, my dear."

I laughed darkly, cynically, "Not if I _take care of him_ first."

"Need I remind you worrying about him is my job." Alfred laughed softly in such a proper and British manner, making my eyes shift on him and lips purse slightly. "Honestly, that idiot has no right to worry anyone. I'm sure he's just in a black tie party, talking up some damsel."

The older man put his silverware down, "I can assure you, Master Wayne is at work." He licked his salted lips, "and, Bruce is not interested in just some damsel."

I pushed my head back a bit in a chuckle, "Oh? Has the women he..." but I trailed off upon hearing the sound of the front door open along with multiple voice, all varying in tone and emotion. I straightened my posture and turned back to my plate. The moment I turned to the dining room's entrance, there was a man with dark hair, jeans, a graphic shirt, sneakers, and a hoodie, mouth ajar and eyes slightly wide. I pursed my lips in a small smile and nodded his way, "Good evening."

But instead of getting a reply, as I expected, he stood there frozen. After a brief moment, I turned to Alfred who had a conflicted look on his face who then shrugged upon catching my own expression. "He's breathing, right?" I asked but waited for no reply as I stood up from where I sat to walk over to the man stunned to silence.

The moment I was within his reach however, the sound of voices increased and soon a tall man in a black suit greeted me with an indifferent look on his face. He placed a hand on the still man's shoulder and pushed him away, "Come on, Barry. It's time for dinner."

 

I raised a brow and my eyes followed the two men walking off. "Good evening to you too, Wayne." I spoke sourly to the man who pushed the red jacketed, dark haired man on a chair. He turned to me and motioned to the other beings who entered the room, "These are-" he started but was cut off as I was greeted by an extended hand, "Diana Prince." I took, shook it, and introduced myself as well. "Oh? As in the artist?" she asked in familiarity and I nodded, pleased. She smiled widely a stunning one, "I am familiar and an admirer of your work."

"Really? Thank you. I am flattered."

Soon enough another hand was extended and I then exchanged a firm handshake with a blue eyed, black haired, glasses wearing man. "Clark Kent of the Daily Planet." I raised my brows and smiled, "I love your pieces on Superman."

"Arthur Curry," a tall man with long hair and visible tattoos peered down at me with a smirk. I turned to his toned bisceps and felt my lips part at the sight of them. "That is some intricate ink on you." I spoke, instictively finding my hand lightly on his arm. He chuckled and took a step closer, flexing as well, "There's more underneath, want me to take me clothes off?"

I scoffed and looked up at him, "Do you want me to take off _mine?"_

His expression fell and for a moment he looked dumbfounded. I chuckled, "Yeah, it would be exactly as uncomfortable for everyone, wouldn't it?"

"Okay, I'm kicking you all out," Bruce sighed actually ready to push them out, but the man with blue eyes and glasses beat his actions, "A colleague of mine wrote an article about your latest exhibit." Clsrk spoke as he smiled.  "My, I'm flattered to see so many people under one roof be interested in my work." I chuckled, then extending my arm, motioning all to sit down. Just then, before I took my seat, I caught someone in a hoodie try to slip away. Unluckily for the man trying to escape, I was quick on my feet, even through the heels on them. I caught his arm and chuckled, "Nope, you're not going anywhere."

He pulled back abruptly however, and ended up hitting the bust beside him, almost causing it to shatter into a million pieces. But due to the fact he caught it just before it reached the ground, I gasped in relief as I jolted back in surprise. Speechless, I turned to him as he placed the dense and solid object back on its stand as if it were a fallen book. "You are quick, thank goodness for that. I would've cried if that thing broke." It was one of my first work, and made in the likeness of the late Mrs. Wayne.

That was when I noticed his hand, robotic and metallic. "Wow, your hand is... _amazing."_ I found myself blurting. He then pulled away and hastily made his exit, "I have to go." This time, I could not catch him and he slipped away without me even seeing his face. I was about to run after him, but Bruce called for me, "Let him go, he's always liked to keep himself company."

I turned back and knit my brows, "But-" "It's fine," Bruce reassured and beckoned me, "take a seat."

 

And so, holding an even bigger grudge against him, I sat back down opposite Alfred, next to Barry, who was next to Diana. In front of Barry was Arthur, who was next to Clark. And parallel to me and Alfred was Bruce. I dug back into my food as the others got their servings. It was Arthur who broke the silence, "So, how do you know Bruce over there?"

I turned to the man who asked the question and pursed my lips, "We're childhood friends, we used to go to school together." Arthur nodded his head and smirked, "So just friends, huh?" I chuckled at that, "Yup. _Friends_ 'til the end."

"I-I... I'm Barry." the man beside my suddenly blurted out, making me turn to him. I smiled and nodded, "And so I caught on. Hi Barry, it's nice to meet you." I olaced a hand on his shoulder making him stutter and blush, "Uh, uh, see, uh... Y-ou... you are really beautiful," he admitted making me smile widely and brightly. I pulled back bashfully and turned to my dish, feeling my own cheeks burn just as his, "Thank you, _thank you,_ Barry."

He smiled, "You-you're welcome."

Arthur grunted, "Well," he cleared his throat, "that's enough of that," he placed his elbows on the table, "Do-" "I have to ask, out of pure curiosity of course, what you're doing here this late at night. I mean surely, you are a busy woman." Diana cut Arthur off, smiling politely, side-eyeing the man who was speaking.

I chuckled, and so did Alfred, who took it upon himself to answer the question, "It's because she likes _that I_ keep her company." I pushed my head back, continuing my laugh, "Yes, that's the exact reason right here. This manor is home to the sweetest grey haired man on the planet, how could I resist?"

I then turned to Bruce who had a stern look upon his face, "And besides that, someone has to keep this fool from out staying late at night." With those words, he turned to me, his expression softening considerably. I smiled at him then continued on with our dinner.

 

After, we sprawled out to the living room chatting our ears off, Barry and Arthur were hatting mine in particular.

"Yeah and once you get that, boom, you beat the boss in, like, three blows and then you finally get to hear the epic credits song and you get to sleep at night with a feeling of victory." Barry mused out with much enthusiasm. I smiled and chuckled at the information, "That's great, Bar-" "Yeah, yeah, what about the fact the corporation that kept throwing chemical waste to the sea finally got life sentenced in prison? Isn't it a little too mellow, don't you think they should've added, like, the electric chair or hanging for a scum such as him?" Arthur cut in.

"Hey, I was talking to her," Barry called out with knit brows. Arthur snapped his head to his direction and walked forward, causing the shorter man to gulp at the other who was much taller than him.

"Hey, boys," I but in with hands on my hips and an annoyed expression. "I think this is my cue to steal here away," a low voice spoke, making me turn to the source which happened to be Clark with a smirk on his face. "Gentlemen." he regarded, then taking my hand and pulling me away from them.

I sighed in relief and smiled at the tall man, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if they kept on with that."

He chuckled, "Yeah, they're a handful."

I nodded and crossed my arms, "Which reminds me, what is Bruce doing hanging out with the most random bunch of individuals?" I looked around at the people present, "I mean not to sound offensive or anything, but this is no formal dinner meeting and I'm sure Bruce has more in common with Barry's vintage sneakers than Barry himself."

He laughed at that and nodded, "You are a smart woman, and the truth is... _we're his friends."_ I raised my brow at that and nodded my head in disapproval as I chuckled dryly, "Clark, Bruce doesn't have friends."

"You said you are."

"Yes, and now I worry about his restlessly and he doesn't even care."

Clark pursed his lips at my admission and nodded, "I would beg to differ." He then stepped forward and leaned in ti whisper something in my ear, "The fact he looks like he could kill me right now is a sign your statement is false."

When he pulled back, I knit my brows at him, "What-" "That's enough chit-chat for tonight, don't you think?" A hand gripped my arm and I turned to the being who did so. "You should all head back now," Bruce spoke flatly, "tell them I said good night."

 

"Bruce, what the hell is your problem?" I roughly pulled away from his clutch and whined at the lingering feeling. I glared at him and shouted again, "And who the hell do you think you are, dragging me like that while I was having a conversation with someone?"

He scoffed out a chuckle, "Oh, so you call throwing yourself at those men having a conversation, huh?"

I laughed dryly and rolled my eyes, "You would know that well, _wouldn't you,_ taking into account the all the women _you've_ thrown yourself at." I crossed my arms, "And I was doing so such thing. I was simply being _kind_ and _friendly_ , contrary to yourself towards your _own_ friends."

It was his turn to laugh dryly. He huffed then wiped his mouth in frustration. He turned to me and clenched his jaw, just as he pushed his coat back and placed his hands on his hips. "What's with your get up anyway? Who wears dresses like that to dinner?" he attacked something differently instead.

"Oh my gosh, BRUCE!" I shouted and raised my brows in disbelief, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? You can't find fault in my actions, now you take a stab on what I'm wearing? Wonderful, huh? You are just a wonder- _fucking_ -full of it, you asshole." I spat and started walking away. "And as an f.y.i., I came from the other side of town, disrupting my schedule, all so I could make damn sure you didn't fucking over work yourself and DIE!" I screeched in anger. "Well you know what, I am so done with this _bullshit_ , because no matter how hard I try," I felt my chest tighten, "how much of an effort I make," I heaved in and felt tears well in the corner of my eyes, "you never listen to me anyway." I broke out in a sob.

Seeing the look on my face made Bruce' stern expression melt into softness. I jolted away when he tried to reach out for me. "Wait," he called, "No, Bruce. I'm done waiting."

 

"Wait!" he called but I didn't listen. I ran off through the empty halls and made my hasty exit. "Wai-wait a minute. Will you just-" he then got lucky and caught my shoulders, "-hear me out?"

"What, like you did me?" I mocked, sourly.

"I'm an asshole; I know I am," he sighed and paused, peering down at me, "But I never intended-- I never thought I was _towards_ you." He held on gently on the crook of my neck and sighed, "I... I never realized that you felt this way," he chuckled sadly and turned to the ceiling, "and that just makes me an even bigger asshole, doesn't it?"

My lips quivered as he turned back to me with a gleam in his eye, "I'm sorry I didn't see this." He stroked my cheek, wiping away a tears I hadn't realized I shed. My breath hitched at his next actions, he snaked his hand on my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I'm sorry I was too caught up in everything else that I ignored the signs that were right in front of me."

He caressed the side of my face then tucked hear behind my ear. "I'm so sorry," he breathed out, hot breath hitting my lips. I blinked and looked at his glossy eyes, feeling my heart beat in anticipation of what could happen next. As silence wrapped us together, I let out a breath and asked, "Well aren't you going to kiss me?"

The corner of his lips raised, "I won't ignore the signs this time."

With that he pressed his lips against mine and immediate warmth broke between us. My hands went to his cheek and slowly, my fingers wound themselves in his dark locks. One of his hands on the small of my back pushed me close his firm body and the other was pressed on my nape, keeping me positioned all to his advantage. His mouth was as trained as his body, lips knowing where to land, teeth knowing when to slightly graze flesh. The heat between us was starting to make me sweat and I was slowly being pushed against the wall. 

"Master Wayne, are you-- _my-"_ Alfred spoke then gasped at the sight he saw, immediately causing us to abruptly halt and pull away from each other slightly. The old man's eyes were wide and his lips were pressed together to suppress a smirk from forming. "Well, uh, don't mind me." he stated, walking away slowly. "You two just keep doing what you're... _uh, right._ You should probably go somewhere more private-" "Thank you, Alfred." Bruce dismissed, looking to his feet then to his now fully smirking butler. "Yes, right. Master Wayne, miss." he nodded in regards.

Before he left ear shot, he mutter loud enough for all of us to hear, _"It's about damn time,"_ he spoke, and I swore the smirk in his voice was audible.


End file.
